Wonderful
by Plungerpal
Summary: A songfic to Everclear's wonderful. Rated R for child abuse.


Wonderful

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Toei does. I also don't own the Everclear song Wonderful.

"Matt! Get in here. Now!" Mr. Ishida yelled to his son who was doing homework in his room.

"Yes, sir?" Matt asked, confused why his father was yelling at him.

"Don't 'yes sir?' me, you rotten little brat! You've been slipping in school haven't you?" Mr. Ishida yelled. Matt noticed the smell of alcohol in his breath. _Wonderful. Dad's been drinking again and is going to take out his frustration out on me._ Matt thought. Sure enough, Mr. Ishida punched Matt square in the jaw, bruising it instantly.

"Next time your grades start to slip, I'll hurt you even more. Now get out of my sight, you brat!" Mr. Ishida yelled. Matt returned to his room and integer homework. The second Matt sat down, he broke down crying on his homework. Still crying, he began to finish his homework.

Ten minutes later, Matt went to bed. Ever since that day years ago when his parents split up, his father had been taking out his frustration on him.

_"You've been drinking again, Richard. I can smell the alcohol in your breath." Nancy Ishida accused her husband._

"Shut up bitch! I'm perfectly sober!" Richard Ishida yelled and smashed a beer bottle against the table. Terrified, Mrs. Ishida ran up to her two sons.

"Matt, come with me." Mrs. Ishida said.

"Take TK. I don't want daddy to hurt him." Matt argued.

"Bless your little heart, Matt. I want to bring both of you but the court only allows one child to be with each parent." Mrs. Ishida said as she grabbed her youngest son and ran towards the door.

Matt looked down at his hand and saw the same scar that his father had given him that day after Mrs. Ishida left. He finished his homework and got ready for bed. As he was drifting to bed, he thought of the song he heard on the radio. The song described him perfectly. He began to sing it to help him fall asleep.

__

I close my eyes when I get too sad

I think thoughts that I know are bad

Close my eyes when I count to ten

Hope it's over when I open them

I want the things that I had before

Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

Hope my mom and I hope my dad

Will figure out why they get so mad

Hear them scream. I hear them fight

They say bad words that make me want to cry

Close my eyes when I go to bed and I

Dream of angels who make me smile

I feel better when I hear them say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world's so big. I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

Tell me everything is wonderful now

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school and I run and play

I tell the kids that it's all okay

I laugh aloud so my friends don't know

When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Go to my room and close my eyes

I make believe that I have a new life

I don't believe you when you say

everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world's so big. I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

When you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

__

I don't wanna hear you say

That I will understand someday

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna hear you say

You both have grown up in a different way

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna meet your friends

And I don't want to start over again

I just want my life to be the same

Just like it used to be

Some days I hate everything

I hate everything

Everyone and everything

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.

Just as Matt was drifting off to bed, he heard his father calling him. He sounded like he was sober so he came.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I want you to do one thing." Matt's father said.

"And what's that?" Asked Matt.

"I want you to sign me up for AA meetings. Alcohol is ruining my life. It cost me my old job, my wife, and now it's starting to cost me my children's love." Matt's father said.

"You were wrong about one of those things. I still love you. With mine and AA's help, you'll never touch alcohol again." Matt said.

"Thank you Matt." Matt's father said.

"I love you dad." Matt responded.


End file.
